


I'll stay

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Drinking, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, dumb teenagers yelling about their feelings, half the gang is drunk, he finds dat courage to confess one day, i get a little poetic at the end, lots of yelling, protag-kun is insecure, well we don't see it but still, yoosk is drunk lonely, you thought it was ganna be serious guess again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: The IT threw a party at Yu's place, he's the only one left to clean up.And to take care of his drunk partner.And also the aftermath.





	1. I'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look my lazy ass finally made content.  
> I hate my writing brain so much. If he doesn't feel like it I write trash, but he actually never feels like writing.  
> And I just realized I didn't write shit for the ZeroX week last week.  
> I hate my brain so much.

Even if their party was over, they were still things to take care of.

Kanji and Naoto apologized right outside of Yu's house.

Yukiko and Rise were drunk. With real alcohol this time, and Chie has already gone home earlier to take care of her dog who has fallen sick. Poor thing.

The kouhais were going to bring the drunks back at the Amagi inn, which didn't seem to be an easy task, it was snowing, 2 drunks to handle, and they can't even have some alone time. Teddie was with them, but he sure was not a person being able to help in this situation, during the time Kanji and Naoto were trying to find a short route, he was engaging in a snowball fight with the drunken duo.

Naoto pointed out even if they have that to handle, Yu has to clean up and take care of the last drunk of the gang.

He reassured them that it's his home after all, he will clean up the rest. And being the best friend it's his responsibility to look out for his partner.

The three of them shared their goodbyes and “good luck”s and Yu watched them disapear in the night.

And has he turned around, he was ready to tackle this new hurdle.

 

His living room was drowned in empty bottles, glasses and the like;

His kitchen was a smelly mess, smell provided by all of those weird mixtures (courtesy of the girls) with cooking ustensils in places that are clearly not thei-

 

_Is that my palette knife stabbed in between the pillows of the sofa ?_

 

He doesn't remember even telling them where the palette knife was nor them asking where it was and not even them using it.

Thank god his familly isn't here today. Yukiko offered them a free stay at the Amagi inn. Cleaning up her mess could be a way to thank her, but he hoped she would apologize to Kanji and Naoto.

 

_Oh well._

 

He took a deep breath and made his way to the sofa. He could feel his body tiring after each step, his stamina wasn't what it used to be, he still does regular sports, but nothing can beat actual fighting for your life situation. Those days are a bit far behind now, but it still feels like yestarday.

 

He reached out for what is indeed his palette knife stabbed in between the pillows of the sofa before getting interrupted by the person on it.

 

“Partn _eeeer_ ya h _ere_ ?”

 

Yosuke, sprawled in all of his glory drunk as drunk can be.

Yu really tried to make him stop drinking during the party, but him and Chie started a contest... Turns out she can handle alcohol better.

His words were slurred as well as his voice. His hair was messy and he could put his shirt correctly.

Yu kind of hoped he would be asleep since he didn't hear him at all during his discussion with his kouhais.

He took out the palette knife and didn't now if he should respond to him... Maybe leaving him alone would let him fall asleep.

So he waited to see what happens. After taking the knife he maked his way into the kitchen to put at it's actual place, now he should take trashbag for the living room.

 

“Coome _ooon_ you didn't l _ez_ t me...

\- I'm still here.”

 

He probably shouldn't have responded, but he couldn't let him think that he left him.

After searching a bit, Yu found the trashbag a made another trip to the living room.

 

“Wait _waitwait_... You'll _ztay_ righ..?

\- I'll stay. I'm right there, you should sleep.

\- Yeah i'm tired...”

 

Good if he can convince him to sleep it would be better.

He continued to fill up the trashbag with all of the stuff in the living room. There wasn't as much as he thought.

 

As he continued his cleaning, he didn't hear Yosuke anymore. As he did another trip to the kitchen, he checked, and he seemed to be sound asleep.

Yu let out a little sigh of relief. He looked at his parther's face a bit longer. Still messy hair, face red from all the alcohol, a drool was coming out of his mouth, but he looked at peace.

 

It was so relaxing and so cute.

 

He wished he could rum his hand through his hair.

It was probably one the few occasions he could do it, but he didn't want to take the risk of waking him up.

 

So he took a picture instead.

 

He couldn't stop himself this has to be immortalized.

 

He feels like that's not the first time he thought that, but he couldn't help capture those little moments on camera. Keeping them as his little secrets.

More like fuel for his big secret.

 

He always wanted to tell him the truth... But He could never do it.

 

There was aways something stopping him. A dumb reason, an insecurity...

Anything was an excuse to chicken out.

 

And that's the same for today.

 

_Speaking of which, time for bed._

 

He wasn't going to let him sleep on the sofa, but that meant he had to transport him upstairs.

The thought was more pleasing than it should.

Yu gently rolled his partner on his back, put one arm behind his back and the other under his legs, and carried him princess style.

 

He was light, maybe a bit too light...

 

_Is he eating properly ? I should make him dinne-_

 

As that train of thought was about to continue, he caught a glimpse of his partner's body thanks to the now practicly lift up shirt, which basically stopped every kind of process in his brain.

 

Altough he had to look away to be sure that he wouldn't bump into anything on the way upstairs.

He should learn to keep his eyes for himself.

Staring at him like that while he's asleep and drunk... It's shamefull. He should really stop.

 

He'll stare at him all he wants next time they go to the beach.

Or he could just tell the truth already.

 

He arrived upstairs and carefully put Yosuke on the bed, put the covers on him, and ~~left~~.

 

As he was about to left, he turned around, and let his feelings out a bit.

 

As he said good night, he left a _little tiny_ kiss on the cheek.

 

And as he did left the room, he felt like he was about to **die**.

 

_Why did I do that I souldn't have done that Did that count as taking advantage of him Oh my god_

 

Wait, it's ok. After all : it's harmless. And europeans do that to say hello anyway. That's right. Totally harmless. He wasn't realizing some kind of weird fantasy he dreams of half of his nights. Probably because the other half is a bit to inapropriate to realize.

 

He should get to cleaning, that will distract him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After (finally) getting rid of every empty bottle, glass, and foreign substance in the kitchen, he could finally relax.

His back was sore from all the trash lifting, so he lied down on the sofa.

The fact that it sill had a familiar scent on it made it feel a bit too comfortable. Maybe that's why he fell asleep on the spot.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He woke up to a strange sensation. Like something was pressed on him...

Something soft and really hot...

 

**_WAIT A MINUTE_ **

 

Surprise _surprise_ , Yosuke this time sprawled on Yu.

 

His brain has basically stopped working. To much info.

The only thing he could sense was hot from all over.

And the only thing on his mind was internal screaming.

 

His partner's head was comfortably sitting on his chest, their legs were entangled and he has no clue where his hands where from how blurry his vision was from just waking up, and probably wouldn't want to let his imagination try to figure it out.

And to make matters worse the brunette opened his eyes.

 

“You liar...

\- … Huh ?

\- You said that you'd stay...”

 

His words were now less slurred, more like tired and desperate.

 

“I want ya to stay... Don't leave me... pretty please ...?”

 

Whell he knows where his hands are now, they're on his chest grabbing what's left of his dress shirt.

 

“Please don't leave...

\- I won't.

\- … Really...?

\- I'll stay. I swear.”

 

He's probaly going to regret that next line but...

 

“I'll stay... forever if you want...”

 

That's why he never says sappy lines intentionaly. It's way more embarrassing when you're aware of what you're saying and what you mean.

 

\- “Do _that..._ ”

 

As he said that, he stared right into his eyes.

He was so close.

His eyes were so deep, a deep ocean of caramel.

A very sweet one.

 

Before finally closing.

 

Yu was left alone in the world of the conscious. But he intend to keep that promise and follow him.

 

But he has one final promise to make.

 

No more chickening out. He swore after all.

 


	2. How I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of this promise and the messiest confession ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH LOOK I DID CHAPTER 2  
> AM I PRODUCTIVE OR WHAT (no)  
> Expect a ton of yelling.

Yu woke up to a sudden realisation.

He has to explain the situation.

His phone were on the floor next to the sofa (no idea how it got there) and stretched a bit to be able to reach it. 10 : 56 AM.

Gotta wake up Yosuke.

 

_All good things must end._

 

He gently shook him to put him out of his sleep, his Partner slowly woke up.

 

“ _Ugh... Wh_ a..

\- Good morning.

\- Good morn- huh ?”

 

There was a little moment of silence, the time it took for the information to come up to his brain, before he became bright red and jumped back, falling on the floor.

 

“OH MY GOD WHA-

\- Calm down.

\- What ?? **What ???**

\- I'll explain. Calm down.”

 

He's understanbly confused. Might as well clear things up now before he has some kind of panic attack over it.

 

“After the party you were drunk. You fell asleep so I transported you on my bed upstairs, after cleaning up I fell asleep on the sofa. After a bit I woke up with you sprawled on me, you were still drunk and you fell asleep again, so I left you there. That's all that happened.”

 

It is indeed what happened. Nothing to sweat over.

 

\- “Ummm...... And it's okay ?

\- Yeah.”

 

After that he pretty much brushed it off with a laugh and a rremark on doing weird things when drunk. It's his basic habit when dealing with something embarassing he doesn't want to linger about. It IS an understanbly embarassing situation, and Yu doesn't want to make every single interaction awkward for the whole day. So might as well let it slip.

 

And Yu has some big plans for today.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day went by nicely. Group hang outs, he joined his family a bit at the inn, it was an amazing day.

 

But he swore that he'll make today special.

 

The day he will finaly reach out to the truth (a lame one but a trutn non the less).

 

After leaving the inn, the group started to say goodbye and split.

Rise went off her own way, Teddie stayed a the inn to play with Nanako more, Yukiko & Chie were going to her house, Kanji escorted Naoto to her place (he has come such a long way) and Yosuke was just about to leave when...

 

“Wait, Yosuke ?

\- Yeah what's up ?

\- Let's go to the Samegawa. We need to talk.

\- About wh- Is it about this morning !?

\- No ! Well technically- Just come with me. Please.”

 

He took his serious tone of voice. His Partner knows him enough to know he means buisness.

He acquised to his strange request. And silently walked their way to the Samegawa riverbank.

Now there were just standing in front of each other. It was now nightime and cold, a certain weight was in the air.

A somewhat tension has builded up.

 

_This is it._

 

_But... What if... He says..._

 

“So what is it ?”

 

It snapped Yu out of his thoughts.

His thoughts of chickening out.

Yosuke looked serious. He seemed to have read the atmosphere, something big is about to be said.

 

It's scary.

 

But there is no chickening out possible ! He swore yesterday ! He can't just brush it off.

He can't just walk away !

 

So why does he wants to do that ?

 

_I want to tell him... But I don't want to..._

_What do I want to do !? What do I want !?_

 

Indeed. What does he want ?

 

Why does he asks ? It's simple.

 

He wants to stay with his Partner forever.

 

Do stupid things, chat, hang out...

Hold hands, kiss and the other stuff...

 

Then why is he standing there like a dolt hesitating ?

 

 _No more chickening out._ He doesn't want to go back on his word.

 

“Yosuke, listen. This is extremely important.

It's something I wanted to say for a very, _very_ long time. I've only find the courage to say it pretty recently. But... huh...”

 

He ran out of “please listen” speech.

No more words to put it off.

 

“I- I...”

 

_DAMN IT'S SO HARD TO SAY_

 

He took the biggest breath he ever did in his life.

 

_HERE GOES_

 

“ **I LOVE YOU** ”

 

 

 

_I said it._

_I said it !_

 

He internally patted himself on the back, but...

Isn't something supposed to be happening right now ?

If it's all the fluffy feelings, don't worry he has all of that, the butterflies, the blush and the sweating he feels them more than ever now but he doesn't think it's that.

 

So he looked at Yosuke.

 

Who had the same expression as before.

 

Nevermind now he looks surprised.

 

And now he looks-

 

 

 

-” _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT !?!?!?!?!?!?**_ ”

 

 

 

Okay he didn't expect that one.

 

“WAIT A MINUTE, ARE YOU SAYING _WHAT I THINK_ _ **YOU'RE SAYING !?!?**_

…

\- Probably...?

\- WAIT I NEED YOU TO PUT SOME CONTEXT LIKE- **HOW ???**

\- How ?

\- THAT... THING YOU SAID, **HOW** ?

\- Please stop yelling and what does that mean ?

 

\- **YOU LOVE ME** _ **HOW**_ **???** ”

 

 

…

 

 

 

_Huh ?_

 

 

 

-” _ **HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH ?????**_ ”

 

 

 

He didn't see that one coming either.

 

 

 

“WELL I HUH I LOVE YOU !?

\- WHAT DOES THAT MEAN !?

\- IT MEANS I LOVE YOU !!

\- AND WHAT DOES THAT MEAN !???

\- I CAN'T EXPLAIN THAT !!!

\- THEN WHAT DO I DO !?!?

\- JUST _SHUT UP_ _ **AND**_ _ **KISS ME**_ _ **YOU DMUBASS !!!!!!!**_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This situation is just stupid.

They spent 2 minutes yelling at each other for 3 words and stayed in silence for 2.

 

Well if you're awfull at “tell” you need to “show”.

 

 

 

Yu walked up to him,

grabbed hm by the collar,

and did just that.

 

“That's how I love you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those 2 are such internal messes there is 60% of chance their confession is one big mess.  
> On the left a kid with such a dead self-esteem he doesn't know how to take it,  
> On the right a kid you has no clue how feelings are supposed to be handled or expressed.
> 
> And once again I looooove destroying Yu's leader image.

**Author's Note:**

> Pfiou I wrote this until midnight I was tired af.  
> Also I just looove writing for Yu POV, dismatling his leader image feels too good.  
> Also if you remember what Shadow Yoosk says there is a reason why he's the lonely type of drunk. And all that jazz with Yu leaving for Tokyo for a long ass time.  
> Damn I need to cheer up.


End file.
